Drederick Tatum
Personagem Drederick Tatum é o pugilista campeão mundial peso-pesado, ele conseguiu esse título derrotando o também peso-pesado Watson, numa revanche titulada "O Assalto para Levar o Outro Cara a Nocaute", ao-vivo direto de Las Vegas, anunciada pelo canal de TV a Cabo Arrasa Quarteirão (blockbuster). Homer Contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento Homer comprou uma ligação pirata ao serviço de TV a Cabo. Enquanto discutia valores cristãos com Lisa, ele vê a propaganda da luta de Watson vs. Tatum, programada para a noite de sexta-feira daquela semana. A notícia que Homer conseguiu TV a Cabo se espalhou e a casa ficou cheia naquela noite. No programa esportivo, foi mostrado que Watson e Tatum eram inimigos e já haviam trocado hostilidades durante a pesagem, realizada horas antes da luta. Também foi mostrado um histórico de Tatum, que ele aprendeu boxe em Capital City e aprimorou sua técnica nos 5 anos de detenção que cumpriu no Presídio de Springfield (o que deixou Barney orgulhoso), por agressão qualificada. Tatum reclama que o período preso foi em péssimas condições e que estava triste por ficar afastado dos seus filhos e das mães deles. Então começa a "maior luta de todos os tempos", com Homer e sua família (menos o Vovô que continuou no sofá) fora no quintal. Mesmo assim Homer pode ouvir que, no 12º assalto, Tatum vence através de um nocaute impressionante por um soco trovejante, tornando-se o novo campeão. Depois que os "convidados" vão embora, Homer corta o cabo pirata. Homer, Saco de Pancadas Após algumas aparições, Drederick Tatum volta pra valer no 3º episódio da 8ª temporada. Ele está novamente cumprindo pena na Penitenciária de Springfield, dessa vez por empurrar sua mãe escadaria abaixo. Moe descobre que Homer é resistente a socos e resolve inscrevê-lo no boxe amador da cidade, não demora e Homer alcança o 1º lugar do ranking local, o que chama a atenção de um famoso empresário do boxe, Lucius Sweet. Lucius, que já gerenciou Moe quando era pugilista no passado, vai até a Taverna para marcar uma luta de Tatum contra Homer; Tatum estava prestes a sair da prisão e um evento destes seria uma ótima publicidade. Moe sabia que Homer não podia contra o campeão mas Lucius prometeu lhe pagar muito bem se a lutar durar pelo menos 3 assaltos. A luta é anunciada; Tatum, ainda na cadeia, diz aos repórteres o que ele pensa de Homer: "Eu acho ele um homem bom, eu gosto muito dele. Com certeza vou fazer dos filhos dele órfãos." O evento é anunciado também nos jornais e na TV - "Tatum contra Homer - A Vingança" (payback) - afinal a sociedade mandou Tatum cumprir pena, agora ele sai de lá e se vinga, contra Homer. Chega a noite da luta, direto do Coliseu de Springfield, com uma jaqueta escrito "Sr. Armagedom" o campeão vem acompanhado de vários capangas e sobe no ringue. Homer, acompanhado de Moe e do Vovô, também chega ao ringue e a luta começa. Drederick Tatum castiga Homer com vários socos e bem antes de acabar o tempo do 1º assalto o desafiante já demonstra que não pode lutar. O campeão até esnoba o oponente parando para conversar com o ator Charlie Sheen. Tatum é advertido e volta ao combate, golpeando com força a cabeça de Homer mais uma vez. E quando estava prestes a dar o golpe final, que com certeza mataria Homer, Moe aparece pilotando um parapente motorizado e tira Homer do ringue, salvando sua vida. Quando pousam no estacionamento do coliseu, Tatum aproxima-se deles e diz a Homer que o seu empresário o ama muito, em seguida ele pergunta a Lucius se faria aquilo por ele também. Lucius responde "claro que sim" com ironia e manda Tatum voltar para o carro. Aparições * Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento (02x13) - Drederick Tatum vence Watson e se torna campeão mundial de boxe peso-pesado. * Moe flamejante (03x10) - Tatum é uma das atrações do programa "de Olho em Springfield" (eye on springfield), onde o jornalista Kent Brockman pergunta das lembranças de crescer em Springfield. Tatum responde que a cidade é um lixo e que ele estaria doido se voltasse pra lá. * Um bonde chamado Marge (04x02) - Ele é um dos jurados do Miss América. Troy McClure, o apresentador do evento, diz que Tatum está ali para representar/falar pelos negros. * A primeira palavra de Lisa (04x10) - Drederick Tatum é visto triunfante, aproximadamente 8 anos no passado, comemorando a vitória pela medalha de ouro na 23ª edição dos Jogos Olímpicos - Los Angeles 1984 - contra um adversário que representava o Canadá. * Homer, saco de pancadas (08x03) - O campeão retorna após mais uma vez cumprir pena na cadeia; e para voltar em grande estilo, nada como uma grande luta. E dessa vez a vítima é Homer. * Viva Ned Flanders (10x10) - Tatum é um dos empregados no Casino Nero's Palace, em Las Vegas. Ele e outros funcionários detêm Homer e Ned, que tentavam fugir dos matrimônios que arrumaram por lá; coisa imperdoável. Homer e Ned levam uma surra de Tatum e o pessoal e depois levados até os limites da cidade, onde são banidos. * Adeusinho boboca (12x16) - Tatum está na Escola, na sala da turma da Profª. Krabappel, falando para as crianças da importância de permanecerem estudando. O Diretor Skinner agradece orgulhoso enquanto Edna oferece "carona" ao campeão, mas ele recusa, alertando para ela tomar cuidado. Em seguida aparece Lisa pedindo para Tatum participar de uma experiência científica; Lisa esfrega suor de garotos nerds na roupa de Tatum. O odor daquele líquido atrai Nelson que, involuntariamente, começa a bater em Tatum e até lhe aplica um "chá de cueca". Lisa sai da sala satisfeita enquanto Nelson clama por misericórdia, mas Tatum termina a cena arregaçando a manga do paletó. * De boca bem fechada (13x09) - Drederick Tatum está em Springfield recebendo uma homenagem, inaugurando, junto do Prefeito Quimby, uma estátua sua por ajudar a "nocautear" a sujeira (lixo, mas pode ser a desordem também) na comunidade. Homer quebra o queixo chocando-se contra o punho da estátua e Tatum conclui: "Ótima luta! Agora vamos festejar." * Tudo em nome da Lei (13x22) - Após uma noite de grande desordem na cidade, com destruição e furtos, motivada por um apagão energético, a população reúne-se na Prefeitura para reclamar da falta de segurança. Drederick Tatum também está lá, com um olho roxo e tipoia no braço, falando por ele, pelo Cara dos Quadrinhos e pelo Bumblebee Man, que a culpa é do Chefe Wiggum. * Grande Marge (14x04) - Ele está na Exposição de Calçados anunciado sua própria marca, mas desaponta o público falando que lhe pagaram milhões para fazer propaganda de sapatos horrorosos... "Minha franqueza é minha ruína." * Bart vai a guerra (14x21) - Tatum aparece na TV desafiando os grupos de jovens da cidade a venderem doces. Os vencedores serão "gandulas honoráveis" no próximo jogo dos Isótopos. Também informa que o dinheiro arrecadado será usado para manter caras como ele fora das ruas. "Eu não posso me controlar. Soca e agarra, soca e agarra... Foi só o que me ensinaram." * Presidente por acidente (15x03) - Drederick Tatum está novamente na Escola Elementar, dessa vez como porteiro/segurança (leão-de-chácara) na "Noite de Casino". Ele dá boas-vindas a Homer e explica que está ali em prol das vítimas de sua última reincidência criminal (pena de prestação de serviços) e também pede para não ser aborrecido. Curiosamente ele não é visto durante a confusão que os presentes promoveram após descobrirem que os prêmios no casino eram "de mentirinha", tudo uma brincadeira beneficente dos alunos. * Essa é a 15º Temporada (15x07) - Homer e Ned disputam quem é o melhor "Papai Noel" da cidade; Ned resolve dar presentes a todos e Homer tem a ideia de tomar os presentes de volta, acreditando no ensinamento budista de Lisa, livrando as pessoas de um Natal materialista e as deixando mais felizes. Porém ficar sem presentes desagradou a população e uma multidão enfurecida vai às ruas atrás de Homer, incluindo Frederick Tatum, que lhe diz: "Seu comportamento não é sancionado por nenhuma organização governamental. Você é selvagem!" – Mas antes que Homer fosse linchado, Ned aparece e ajuda a acalmar a todos e a redistribuir os presentes. No fim todos cantam uma música natalina, incluindo Tatum. * Homer e Marge em Fuga (15x18) - Drederick Tatum está na recepção do casino do "Trump Brothel", em Atlantic City; quando Homer e Marge aparecem ele lhes entrega um folheto com os horários de sua luta contra um rinoceronte branco, no Tropicana. E quando Bart e Lisa aparecem, perseguindo seus pais, Tatum os convida para o passeio no calçadão, onde estará distribuindo balões. * O Informante das Sete Cervejas (16x14) - Tatum é um dos detentos na nova Prisão Estadual Montgomery Burns, ex-Sala de Concertos de Springfield, que não havia dado certo; outro detento é Homer, que descobriu que podia ter uma vida boa na prisão sendo informante. Homer descobre que Tatum tem uma tatuagem de gangue e vai contar para o Sr. Burns. Homer ganha uma TV de plasma de 42' enquanto Tatum é escoltado pelo Policial Krackney para a solitária. * Vejam como Homer corre (17x06) - O campeão é um dos muitos envolvidos no que foi o pior acidente de trânsito da história de Springfield. Um acidente terrível, mas com zero vítimas fatais graças ao Homer Salamandra, que resgata Tatum e os demais. Tatum agradece dizendo que ficará em eterno débito com Homer... com ele e com todos os seus credores. * Homer, o Paparazzi (18x16) - Tatum está hospedado no Hotel Pillowmint; ele estava calmo e tranquilo, aproveitando o dia, até que um certo paparazzi chama sua atenção para dizer que seu último CD de hip-hop foi "presunçoso e desnecessário". O campeão não deixa barato e parte pra briga; mesmo assim o fotógrafo consegue o que queria (1ª página), às custas de várias câmeras. Pouco depois Tatum está na mansão do ator de filmes Rainier Wolfcastle, junto com outros famosos da cidade, para uma reunião sobre o que fazer com o fotógrafo que vem lhes importunando. Aparentemente os famosos conseguem vencer a batalha e Wolfcastle promove uma festa na casa noturna The Snub Club, mas Homer volta a ativa e os surpreende invadindo o clube e tira várias fotos dos famosos em situações comprometedoras, incluindo Tatum, que cheirava cinzas de ex-secretários. No fim das contas, Wolfcastle e Homer entram num acordo e o ator chama todos para um churrasco em sua Plataforma Marítima para Festas, onde Tatum também comparece. Curiosidades * Tatum é paródia de Mike Tyson; ambos boxeadores pesos-pesado que já estiveram na cadeia e tornaram-se campeões mundiais. * O evento "O Assalto para Levar o Outro Cara a Nocaute" - no original "The bout to knock the other guy OUT", com destaque no "out", cumpriu à risca o anunciado. Watson perdeu não só a luta como também a existência no seriado, ou seja, foi posto pra fora mesmo, nunca mais aparecendo ou sendo citado em qualquer outro episódio. * Na reportagem de sua primeira aparição (02x13), a edição de dublagem brasileira acrescenta que, além da agressão qualificada, Tatum cumpriu pena também por "homicídio culposo", mas esta é mais uma informação que não existe no roteiro original. * Após algumas temporadas sem aparecer (5ª, 6ª e 7ª), o personagem Tatum retorna na 8ª com um design melhorado, mais moderno, bem diferente do personagem tosco de antes (tosco porém muito mais divertido). Galeria drederick tatum 02x13 1.jpg|1ª entrevista drederick tatum vs watson encontro 2.jpg|parsas drederick tatum 02x13 2.jpg|treinamento drederick tatum vs watson luta 1.jpg|"cumprimentem-se" drederick tatum 03x10 1.jpg|'03x10' - Springfield é um lixo! drederick tatum 04x02 1.jpg|'04x02' - jurado no Miss America drederick tatum revista millionaire box.jpg|boxe milionário penitenciaria de springfield 08x03 1.jpg|de volta à cadeia Tatum drederick tatum cadeia silêncio.jpg|silêncio ae cambada! drederick tatum falando de homer.jpg|"gosto do Homer, vou matá-lo." drederick tatum 08x03 cadeia.jpg|a fera está solta (novamente) Coliseum2.png|noite da luta no coliseu drederick tatum capangas corredor.jpg|ele e a negadis drederick tatum 08x03 ringue.jpg|Mr. Armagedom no ringue Drederick tatum 08x03 ringue 2.jpg|vem Homer, cai dentro homer vs tatum 08x03 soco 1.jpg|a Homer leva o 1º... de muitos homer vs tatum 08x03 soco 2.jpg|bate bate bate bate bate homer vs tatum 08x03 soco 3.jpg|opa! protege o bucho drederick tatum e charlie sheen.jpg|e ae Charlie Sheen? homer vs tatum 08x03 soco final.jpg|não quero nem ver >.< moe salva homer soco tatum.jpg|Moe condenou... Moe salvou drederick tatum abraça homer 1.jpg|cara, teu empresário te salvou... drederick tatum e lucius 2.jpg|eu tmb te salvaria... cai fora! drederick tatum ned homer 10x10 1.jpg|'10x10' - comportamento inconcebível drederick tatum ned homer 10x10 2.jpg|não voltem à Las Vegas drederick tatum palestra escola.jpg|'12x16' - palestra na escola drederick tatum profa krabappel 12x16.jpg|carona? quer morrer? drederick tatum experiência lisa.jpg|é para o bem da ciência drederick tatum nelson chá de cueca.jpg|hauuhahua... tá morto! drederick tatum 13x22 1.jpg|'13x22' - "a culpa é do Wiggum" drederick tatum 14x21.jpg|'14x21' - Soca e agarra... drederick tatum 15x07 4.jpg|'15x07' - Natal, presentes, todos de boa drederick tatum 15x15 bart lisa.jpg|'15x18' - vão lá, me ajudem Drederick tatum Homer chuveiros.jpg|'16x14' - oh, vejam essa... tattoo drederick tatum homerazzi 1.jpg|'18x16' - vai lá campeão... sorria drederick tatum homerazzi 2.jpg|falou mal do meu CD drederick tatum homerazzi 3.jpg|nobreza, clero e plebeus drederick tatum foto 18x16.jpg|essa vai pra 1ª página wolfcastle reunião famosos.jpg|reunião na mansão do Wolfcastle bart churrasco plataforma wolfcastle.jpg|churrasco na plataforma marítima de:Drederick Tatum en:Drederick Tatum es:Drederick Tatum ru:Дредерик Татум Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Fortes Categoria:Psicopatas Categoria:Esportes Categoria:Afro-americanos Categoria:Personagens da temporada 2 Categoria:Prisioneiros e Criminais